Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 is a game for the Nintendo Switch based on the 2020 Summer Olympics. Listings Characters Playable characters Team Mario Guests Team Sonic Guests Supporting *Birdo (Football goalies) *Boom Boom (Rugby Sevens teammates) *Hammer Bro (Bowser's Volleyball teammates) *Toad (Mario, Luigi, and Peach's Volleyball teammates) Referees, judges, and camera operators Non-playable characters Audience characters *Animals **Cucky **Flicky **Pecky **Picky *Chao **Neutral *Goomba *Koopa Troopa Others *Chain Chomp *Cheep Cheep *Cluckers *Egg Pawns *Miraitowa Olympic Events During Olympic Events, specific characters wear proper outfits for the event. During Dream Events, they wear their standard outfits, similar to previous games. Tokyo 2020 *100m Dash[7] *110m Hurdles[10] *4x100m Relay[11] *Javelin Throw[7] *Triple Jump[7] *Discus Throw[11] *Badminton[7] (Singles or Doubles) *Skateboarding - Park (new)[7] *Sport Climbing (new)[10] *Football[10] *100m Freestyle[10] *Equestrian[10] *Fencing[10] *Canoeing[10] *Karate - Kumite (new)[10] *Boxing[10] *Surfing - Shortboard (new)[10] *Floor Gymnastics[10] *Rugby Sevens[10] *Table Tennis[11] (Singles or Doubles) *Archery[11] (Individual or Team) *Dream Events **Dream Racing (Metropolis, Sonic Forces)[11] **Dream Shooting[11] **Dream Karate (Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Odyssey )[11] Tokyo 1964 *2D Events[4] **100M[8] **400M Hurdles[8] **Long Jump[8] **Marathon[8] **10M Platform[8] **Vault[8] **Canoe[8] **Judo[8] **Volleyball[8] **Shooting[8] Minigames Tokyo 2020: *Tower Climb *Metropolitan Goal Kick *Treeside Rumble *Kabukiza Clash *Shibuya Scramble Search Tokyo 1964: *Tokyo Sky Flight[9] *Highway Chase *Bullet Train Blast[9] *Museum Sneak *Sumida River Boat Ride Gallery Trackandfield.jpg Karate.jpg Surfing.jpg Switch Mario&Sonic2020 05v2.jpg 100m 1560259600.jpg Mario in floor exercise tokyo 2020 by rahadiansulisetyo dd9gdoi-pre.jpg 2019-11-05-mario-sonic-featured.jpg Mario skatebroading.jpeg Peach beats Bowser.jpeg 81sbp7-ladL. AC SL1500 .jpg characterTop_bg.jpg Mario and sonic at the olympic games tokyo 2020 story mode screenshot.jpg Mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-games-tokyo-2020-review-5-1280x720.jpg NSwitch MASATOG Overview Gold BG.jpg Mario-sonic-olympics-2020-shacknews-review feature.png Banner-MarioSonicOlympicsTokyoStory.jpg Mario sonic opening.jpg MSOG2020Reveal11.jpg M&S2020 PromoScreenshot SonicRiders4.jpg Videos 'Gameplay' 'Trailer' Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games - Gameplay Trailer (E3 Nintendo Direct) 'Voice Clips' 'Team Mario: Voice Clips' Mario Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Luigi Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Peach Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Daisy Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Bowser Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Wario Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Waluigi Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Yoshi Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Donkey Kong Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Bowser Jr. Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games 'Team Sonic: Voice Clips' Sonic Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Tails Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Knuckles Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Amy Rose Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Dr. Eggman Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Shadow Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Silver Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Metal Sonic Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Blaze Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games Vector the Crocodile Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games References de:Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Tokio 2020 es:Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos: Tokio 2020 Category:Mario & Sonic series Category:2019 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games